List of henchmen of James Bond villains
The James Bond novels and films are notable for their memorably despicable villains and henchmen. Each Bond villain has numerous henchmen to do their bidding. In particular, there is usually a privileged member who is a formidable physical threat to Bond and must be defeated by Bond to get the employer. Just how formidable has varied from simply adept and tough fighters like Red Grant to ones whose physical characteristics are seemingly superhuman like Jaws. Eon Productions henchmen ''Dr. No'' *Professor Dent—played by Anthony Dawson—Shot by Bond. *Miss Taro—played by Zena Marshall—Arrested. *Freelance (the Photographer)—played by Marguerite LeWars—Unknown. *Mr. Jones—played by Reginald Carter—Poisons self with cyanide capsule. *Three Blind Mice—played by Eric Coverly, Charles Edghill, and Henry Lopez—Die in car crash. ''From Russia With Love'' *Donald "Red" Grant—played by Robert Shaw—Garroted by Bond. *Kronsteen—played by Vladek Sheybal—Poisoned by Morzeny. *Morzeny—played by Walter Gotell—Incinerated by Bond. *Krilencu—played by Fred Haggerty—Shot by Kerim Bey. *Rosa Klebb—played by Lotte Lenya—Shot by Romanova after she attempts to kick Bond with her poisonous shoe-spike ''Goldfinger'' *Bonita—played by Nadja Regin—Unknown. *Capungo—played by Alf Joint—Electrocuted by Bond. *Jack Strap—played by Hal Galili—Gassed by Goldfinger. *Kisch—played by Michael Mellinger—Thrown over rail by Oddjob. *Martin Solo—played by Martin Benson—Shot by Oddjob and his corpse disposed of in a scrap metal compactor. *Mei-Lei—played by Mai Ling—Unknown. *Midnight—played by Bill Nagy—Gassed by Goldfinger. *Mr. Ling—played by Burt Kwouk—Shot by Goldfinger. *Oddjob—played by Harold Sakata—Electrocuted by Bond. *Pussy Galore—played by Honor Blackman—Changes sides; survives. *Pussy Galore's Flying Circus Pilots—played by Caron Gardiner, Lesley Hill & Aleta Morrison—Unknown. ''Thunderball'' *Vargas—played by Philip Locke—Harpooned by Bond. *Count Lippe—played by Guy Doleman—Blown up by Fiona. *Fiona Volpe—played by Luciana Paluzzi—Accidentally shot by henchman. *Colonel Jacques Bouvar—played by Rose Alba and Bob Simmons—Strangled with fireplace poker by Bond. *Dr Ladislav Kutze -played by George Pravda—Unknown; changes sides by helping Domino to escape and renders the atomic bomb on board the Disco Volante useless. Presumed drowned after jumping off with Bond and Domino. *Angelo Palazzi—played by Paul Stassino—Drowns, courtesy of Largo. *Quist—played by Bill Cummings—Fed to sharks by Largo. *SPECTRE Agent No. 9—played by Clive Cazes—Electrocuted by Blofeld after being found guilty of embezzlement. *SPECTRE Agent No. 11—played by Cecil Sheng—Survives. *Janni—played by Michael Brennan—Dies when the Disco Volante crashes. ''You Only Live Twice'' *Mr. Osato—played by Teru Shimada—Shot by Blofeld. *Helga Brandt—played by Karin Dor—Fed to pirahnas by Blofeld. *Hans—played by Ronald Rich—Fed to pirahnas by Bond. *Bedroom Assassin—played by David Toguri—Stabbed by Bond. *SPECTRE Agent No. 3—played by Burt Kwouk—Killed through unknown means. *SPECTRE Agent No. 4—played by Michael Chow—Unknown. ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' *Gumbold—played by James Bree—Survives. *Grunther—played by Yuri Borionko—Impaled on spike bed by Tracy. *Irma Bunt—played by Ilse Steppat—Survives. *Braun—played by George Lane Cooper—Survives. *Felsen—played by Les Crawford—Survives. *Josef—played by Joseph Vas—Survives. *Angels of Death—played by Angela Scoular, Dani Sheridan, Anouska Hempel, Mona Chong, Joanna Lumley, Ingrit Black, Catherina von Schell, Julie Ege, Zaheera (Credited as Zara), Jenny Hanley, Helena Ronee & Sylvana Henriques—Survive. *Strangled SPECTRE Skier—played by George Leech—Thrown off cliff by Bond. ''Diamonds Are Forever'' *Mr. Wint—played by Bruce Glover—Blown up. *Mr. Kidd—played by Putter Smith—Set ablaze. *Shady Tree—played by Leonard Barr—Shot by Wint and Kidd. *Peter Franks—played by Joe Robinson—Thrown over banister by Bond. *Tiffany Case—played by Jill St. John—Change sides, survives *Bert Saxby—played by Bruce Cabot—Shot by CIA agents. *Bambi—played by Lola Larson—Arrested. *Thumper—played by Trina Parks—Arrested. *Morton Slumber—played by David Bauer—Unknown. *Prof. Dr. Metz—played by Joseph Furst—Unknown. *Dr. Tynan—played by Henry Rowland—Stung by scorpion. *Mrs. Whistler—played by Margaret Lacey—Drowned by Wint and Kidd. *Joe—played by Raymond Baker—Blown up. *Marie—played by Denise Perrier—Survives. *Blofeld Double #1 - boiled alive in a pit of superheated mud by Bond. *Blofeld Double #2 - shot in the head with a piton gun by Bond. ''Live and Let Die'' *Tee Hee—played by Julius W. Harris—Thrown out train window by Bond. *Whisper—played by Earl Jolly Brown—Unknown. *Baron Samedi—played by Geoffrey Holder—Thrown into a coffin full of poisonous snakes by Bond; later revealed to have survived. *Adam—played by Tommy Lane—Blown up by Bond. *Cab Driver—played by Arnold William—Blown up in boat crash. *Rosie Carver—played by Gloria Hendry—Shot by gun hidden in mouth of Kananga's scarecrows. *Sales Girl—played by Kubi Chaza—Unknown. *Dambala—played by Michael Ebbin—Shot by Bond. *Casual Assassin—played by Alvin Alcorn—Unknown. ''The Man With the Golden Gun'' *Nick Nack—played by Hervé Villechaize—Arrested. *Hai Fat—played by Richard Loo—Shot by Scaramanga. *Andrea Anders—played by Maud Adams—Shot by Scaramanga. *Kra—played by Sonny Caldinez—Knocked into a liquid helium vat by Mary Goodnight. *Chula—played by Chan Yiu Lam—Survives. *Lazar—played by Marne Maitland—Survives. ''The Spy Who Loved Me'' *Jaws—played by Richard Kiel—Survives. *Naomi—played by Caroline Munro—Shot down by Bond. *Sandor—played by Milton Reid—Thrown off roof by Bond. *Log Cabin Girl—played by Sue Vanner—Survives. *Felicca—played by Olga Bisera—Shot by Sandor. *Sergei Barzov—played by Michael Billington—Shot with ski-pole gun by Bond. *Fekkesh—played by Nadim Sawalha—Bitten by Jaws. *Max Kalba—played by Vernon Dobtcheff—Bitten by Jaws. *Assistant (unnamed)-played by Marilyn Galsworthy-Dies when Stromberg drops her into a shark tank and is eaten. *Dr. Bechmann—played by Cyril Shaps—Dies when Stromberg blows up helicopter with him in it. *Prof. Markovitz—played by Milo Sperber—Dies when Stromberg blows up helicopter with him in it. *Liparus Captain—Played by Sidney Tafler—Killed in explosion. ''Moonraker'' *Jaws—played by Richard Kiel—Changes sides and survives. *Chang—played by Toshirô Suga—Thrown through clock face into piano by Bond. ''For Your Eyes Only'' *Erich Kriegler—played by John Wyman—Thrown through window and off a cliff by Bond. *Emile Leopold Locque—played by Michael Gothard—Shot in shoulder and kicked off cliff in car by Bond. *Hector Gonzales—played by Stefan Kalipha—Shot with crossbow by Melina. *Apostis—played by Jack Klaff—Knocked off cliff by Bond. *Claus—played by Charles Dance—Harpooned by Columbo's men. ''Octopussy'' *Gobinda—played by Kabir Bedi—Knocked off plane by Bond. *Mischka—played by David Meyer—Bludgeoned with cannon by Bond. *Grischska—played by Anthony Meyer—Stabbed by Bond. *Lenkin—played by Peter Porteous—Arrested by the KGB. *Hired Thugs—played by William Derrick, R.J. Bell, and Ravinder Singh Reyett—One killed by octopus (either poisoned or suffocated); one shot in neck by (possibly poisoned) dart; one eaten by crocodile. *Colonel Toro—played by Ken Norris—Killed in explosion. ''A View to a Kill'' *May Day—played by Grace Jones—Changes sides; dies when bomb detonates. *Scarpine—played by Patrick Bauchau—Dies when blimp explodes. *Dr. Carl Mortner—played by Willoughby Gray—Dies when blimp explodes. *Jenny Flex—played by Alison Doody—Drowns. *Pan Ho—played by Papillon Soo Soo—Drowns. *Bob Conley—played by Manning Redwood—Drowns. *W.G. Howe—played by Daniel Benzali—Shot by Zorin. *Venz-played by Dolph Lundgren—Survives. ''The Living Daylights'' *Colonel Feyador—played by John Bowe—Killed by grenade. *Imposter 00—played by Carl Rigg—Killed in exploding car. *Necros—played by Andreas Wisniewski—Thrown out of plane by Bond. *Sergeant Stagg—played by Derek Hoxby—Shot by Pushkin. ''Licence to Kill'' *Dario—played by Benicio del Toro-Shot in shoulder by Pam, thrown into pulverizer by Bond. *Milton Krest—played by Anthony Zerbe—Exploded in a hyperbaric chamber by Sanchez, after being framed by Bond. *Ed Killifer—played by Everett McGill—Fed to sharks by Bond. *Colonel Heller—played by Don Stroud—Impaled on forklift by Braun on Sanchez' orders. *Truman-Lodge—played by Anthony Starke—Shot by Sanchez. *Prof. Joe Butcher—played by Wayne Newton—Survives. *Braun—played by Guy De Saint Cyr—Falls off cliff in burning truck. *Hector Lopez—played by Pedro Armendáriz Jr.—Ends up with Lupe. *Perez—played by Alejandro Bracho—Falls off cliff in burning truck. *Clive—played by Eddie Edenfield—Harpooned by Bond. ''GoldenEye'' *Gen. Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov—played by Gottfried John—Shot by Bond. *Boris Grishenko—played by Alan Cumming—Frozen by liquid nitrogen. *Xenia Onatopp—played by Famke Janssen—Crushed by safety harness, thanks to Bond. ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' *Mr. Stamper—played by Götz Otto—Blown up. *Henry Gupta—played by Ricky Jay—Shot by Carver. *Dr. Kaufman—played by Vincent Schiavelli—Shot by Bond. *General Chang—played by Philip Kwok—Unknown. ''The World Is Not Enough'' *Gabor—played by John Seru—Shot by Bond. *Elektra King—played by Sophie Marceau—Shot by Bond. *Sasha Davidov—played by Ulrich Thomsen—Shot by Bond. *Mr. Bullion—played by Goldie—Shot by Zukovsky. *Dr. Mikhail Arkov—played by Jeff Nuttall—Shot by Renard's henchman. *Giulietta da Vinci (Cigar Girl)—played by Maria Grazia Cucinotta—Blows self up. *Lachaise—played by Patrick Malahide—Knifed in the back of the neck by Cigar Girl. ''Die Another Day'' *Zao—played by Rick Yune—Impaled by chandelier, thanks to Bond. *Mr. Kil—played by Lawrence Makoare—Lasered by Jinx. *Miranda Frost—played by Rosamund Pike—Stabbed by Jinx. *Vladimir Popov—played by Mikhail Gorevoy—Flies out plane window. *Dr. Alvarez—played by Simon Andreu—Shot by Jinx. ''Casino Royale'' *Alex Dimitrios—played by Simon Abkarian—Stabbed by Bond. *Kratt—played by Clemens Schick—Killed offscreen by Mr. White. *Valenka—played by Ivana Miličević—Killed offscreen by Mr. White. *Mollaka—played by Sébastien Foucan—Shot by Bond. *Carlos—played by Claudio Santamaria—Blown up by Bond. *Adolph Gettler—played by Richard Sammel—Shot with nail gun through darkened eyeglass lens by Bond. *Steven Obanno—played by Isaach De Bankolé—Strangled by Bond. *Leo—played by Emmanuel Avena—Arrested. *Dryden—played by Malcolm Sinclair—Shot by Bond. *Fisher—played by Daud Shah—Drowned, then shot by Bond. *Tall Man—played by Leos Stransky—Crushed by elevator. *Obanno's Lieutenant—played by Michael Offei—Thrown off stairwell by Bond. ''Quantum of Solace'' * Elvis—played by Anatole Taubman —Incinerated. * General Medrano—played by Joaquin Cosío —Shot by Camille. *Edmund Slate—played by Neil Jackson—Stabbed in neck with scissors by Bond. *Gregory Beam—played by David Harbour—Fired from CIA. *Yusef Kabira—played by Simon Kassianides—Arrested by MI6. *Craig Mitchell—played by Glenn Foster—Shot by Bond. *Guy Haines—played by Paul Ritter—Still at large. *Gregor Karakov—played by Gustavo Nanez—Still at large. *Moishe Soref—played by Tsedor Gyalzur—Still at large. *Gift Bag Man—played by Christian Heller—Knocked unconscious by Bond. *Greene's Driver—played by Carl Von Malaise—Shot by Bond. *Carlos—played by Fernando Guillen Cuervo—Shot by Bond. Non-Eon henchmen Casino Royale (1953 TV special) *Basil—played by Gene Roth—Shot by Bond. *Zoltan—played by Kurt Katch—Ran away from Bond after Bond stopped him (survived). ''Casino Royale'' (1967) *Agent Mimi—played by Deborah Kerr—Unknown. *Vesper Lynd—played by Ursula Andress—Presumed killed in ending atomic explosion. *Miss Goodthighs—played by Jacqueline Bisset—Unknown. *Frau Hoffner—played by Anna Quayle—Shot by deceased WWI soldier. *Polo—played by Ronnie Corbett—Short-circuited by Mata Bond. *Le Chiffre's Representative—played by Vladek Sheybal—Blown up in telephone booth by Le Chiffre. ''Never Say Never Again'' *Fatima Blush—played by Barbara Carrera—Blown up by pen grenade used by Bond. *Lippe—played by Pat Roach—Killed by Bond in fight at health clinic, in which he is impaled on broken beakers. *Jack Petachi—played by Gavan O'Herlihy—Bitten by snake thrown by Fatima. Video game henchmen ''007: Agent Under Fire'' *Nigel Bloch—voiced by J. B. Blanc—Shot with rocket launcher by Bond. *Carla the Jackal—voiced by Roxana Orteg—Knocked into fan by Bond. *Reginald Griffin's clone—voiced by Michael Ensign—Unknown. ''007: Nightfire'' *Armitage Rook—voiced by Richard Whiten—Knocked into fan by Bond. *Makiko "Kiko" Hayashi—voiced by Tamlyn Tomita—Incinerated by Bond in missile silo. ''007: Everything or Nothing'' *Katya Nadanova—played by Heidi Klum—Blown up by Bond, dies in plane crash. *Jean Le Rouge—played by Marc Graue—Shot by Bond. *Jaws—likeness Richard Kiel—Unknown. *Arkady Yayakov—Crushed by sphere. ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' *Oddjob—Thrown over rail by GoldenEye. *Pussy Galore—Survives. *Xenia Onatopp—Thrown off Hoover Dam by GoldenEye. ''007: From Russia with Love'' *Eva—played by Maria Menounos—Dies when plane crashes into door in OCTOPUS base. *OCTOPUS Commando Team—Leader shot down from jet-pack by Bond; Assassin shot by Bond; Bearded Assassin crashed into Big Ben. ''James Bond 007: Blood Stone'' *Greco—voiced by Luis Soto—Survives; presumed arrested. *Bernin—voiced by Ramon Tikaram—Falls to his death after Bond kicks him off a ledge. See also *[[List of James Bond villains|List of James Bond villains]] References Henchmen Bond it:Lista dei tirapiedi nei film di James Bond